


Always Potter

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing something short, so behold an Auror partner Drabble featuring muggle clothes and a decidedly in denial but smitten Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Potter

Draco had just known today could not possibly be a good day.

It wasn’t even being partnered up with Potter for this ridiculous mission, though truth be told he’d had quite enough of this small tourist town and the nosy residents and shop owners they’d met over the last few days. 

And it wasn’t even the fact that they were expected to wear muggle clothing for this, because if he were being honest, Draco was finding his jeans and t-shirts far more comfortable than he would ever admit to anyone.

No the real problem was Potter. 

Always Potter. 

It was the way Potter had somehow managed to make his hair look slightly less ridiculous lately, and the way he ate his morning apple turnover with little crumbs falling onto his jumper and sticky sweet apple filling always sticking to his fingers and then the way he would sheepishly look at Draco before shrugging and licking them clean, or even the way his hands look wrapped around a cheap takeaway cup of tea as they walked the streets when all Draco could wonder was what those hands would look like wrapped around something else. 

And yet despite all that the biggest problem, at least as far as Draco was concerned, was the way Potter looked in muggle clothing. 

Draco remembered him from school, with his muggle clothes far too big and his plain school robes so simple and unassuming. And while Potter had certainly been attractive enough then his clothing had definitely not done anything to help.

Which is why Draco found, several years later out of school and suddenly paired with Potter in the Auror program, that it was a damn good thing they wore robes all the time. 

Potter had aged well, the youthful look still on his face, but his features more defined, and the few times Draco had seen him out of his Auror robes he’d found it hard not to be fixated on the way Potter had grown into his body with a sort of confidence and power that nearly made him weak in the knees.

Which is exactly why the moment Draco had read the bottom of the memo that read ‘uncover assignment - muggle clothing necessary’ he’d known he was a goner.

The last few days had been bad enough with Potter’s well fitting jeans and his soft looking assortment of thickly knit jumpers he wore each day, but the cold weather had meant he’d been at least covered up enough each day that Draco could pretend not to notice certain things like the curve in his spine, or the long line of his neck when he threw his head back to stretch.

But today had been unseasonably warm, with the sun shining the moment they awoke. Which meant Potter was dressed in nothing more than a well fitting, worn pair of jeans and a soft looking grey shirt that was thin enough and tight enough to cling to the flat lines of his stomach and the ripple of muscles in his broad shoulders.

Potter had already caught him staring several times, blinking in confusion the first time and then blushing and tugging on his shirt awkwardly the next few times.

Draco had sworn he wouldn’t do it again, until he looked up and saw Potter walking toward him. He was looking at something in the distance, smiling in a way that made him look even younger and he hadn’t seemed to have noticed that his shirt had ridden up just enough to reveal just the smallest sliver of skin above the waistband of his jeans, but that was all it took for Draco to need to lean back against the wall, his heart racing, his pants suddenly too tight, and Merlin did it feel far too hot all the sudden to be a Spring day in England.

“Look I know it’s too small,” Potter tells him helplessly as he tugs on the hem as if that will help. “Hermione bought it for me, she insisted I bring it.”

It occurs to Draco quite suddenly that Potter has been looking awkwardly at Draco not because he realizes he is checking him out, but because he is unsure of the way he looks. It makes a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he thinks of Potter, so handsome and powerful, still so easily assuming he is unworthy of being looked at.

“Listen,” Draco says with a smirk, walking towards Potter until they’re just a few inches apart. “I think I have an idea that will remedy both of our problems with your muggle clothing.”

“Both our-” he starts, but stops, swallowing loudly and looking at Draco with wide eyes as Draco places one hand on the small of his back and the other on his hip, sliding his thumb just underneath the soft shirt to rub small circles along the warm skin at his hipbone.

“Yes, you see I’m having this horrible time concentrating while you wear this, and you seem to be under some strange delusion that half this barmy town has been staring at you because your clothes are too small when in fact I’m quite positive every single one of them has simply wanted to, how shall I say - get you out of these clothes.”

“And what’s your solution?” Potter asks, his breath speeding up rapidly.

“We go back to our hotel room and you let me get you out of these clothes.”

“And how does help me?”

At this Draco smiles, though he thinks it must look decidedly wicked if the way Potter’s eyes flutter shut are any indication.

“Well I was going to help you with this,” Draco whispers, sliding his hand down until he’s got Potter’s hard cock cupped firmly through his jeans. “Unless you don’t want my help.”

“Oh no,” Potter groans, clearly trying not to press himself into Draco’s hand but failing. “I want help. Loads of help. Might need help all night.”

“Excellent,” Draco whispers, pulling Potter closer and apparating them straight into their hotel room.

It isn’t long before Potter’s clothes hit the floor with a dull thud, as Draco crawls across the bed, dragging his hands across Potter’s warm skin delighting in the way he arches and whimpers, and he thinks that perhaps today hasn’t turned out so horribly after all.

But it’s definitely still Potter’s fault.

Always Potter.


End file.
